doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Media Pro Com |estudio_edicion = Media Pro Com |estudio_mezcla = Media Pro Com |direccion_doblaje = María Elena Molina |traductor_adaptador = Lorena Palacios |fecha_grabacion = 15 de febrero de 2016https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10208468178289532 |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana |version_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos de América |año_emision = 2016 |duracion = 44' }} thumb|232px|Créditos de doblaje (TV) [[Archivo:Dale Ale Especial - Final de Gravity Falls|thumb|232px|Episodio de Dale Ale! sobre la grabación del doblaje de éste especial]] Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls es el especial televisivo de 2016, que concluye con la serie Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Fue dirigido por Stephen Sandoval, Sunil Hall y Matt Braly y escrito por Shion Takeuchi, Mark Rizzo, Jeff Rowe, Josh Weinstein y Alex Hirsch. Fue estrenado en América Latina el 28 de mayo de 2016 por Disney Channel y el 17 de junio de ese mismo año por Disney XD. Reparto Música * "Yo te veré" ** Interpretado por Sebastián Castro Saavedra (como Bill) noicon Datos de interés *Hay un error de sincronización labial. Cuando Stan vestido como Ford accede a hacer el trato con Bill, Dipper le grita "No tío Ford, no confies en él" pero casi al terminar Dipper cierra la boca y aún se oye hablando. *Cuando Mabel le responde a Stan dónde encontrarán unos idiotas que quieran construir la Cabañatron, Soos en la versión original grita "¡Idiotas!". Esto no se repite en el doblaje y ese parlamento de Soos es dejado mudo. *Un diálogo de Bill tiene una traducción incoherente. Cuando Bill entra a la Miedorámide y encuentra a los diez integrantes del zodíaco, dice “''... And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!” (“... Y lo que es mejor, has traido a cada amenaza a mi poder juntas en un círculo fácil de destruir”) en referencia al zodíaco que había hecho Ford. En el doblaje, Bill dice “... Y mejor aún, reunieron a todas las amenazas a mi poder en una y es muy fácil de destruir”, omitiendo toda referencia al "círculo". 50px|noicon *En la versión original, cuando Bill Clave es derrotado habla en reversa cuando está por ser derrotado, diciendo (traducido al español): ''A-J-O-L-O-T-E, HA LLEGADO MI HORA DE ARDER, INVOCO AL PODER DE LOS ANTIGUOS PARA ALGUN DÍA VOLVER, sin embargo, en el doblaje esto no fue repetido y Bill solo grita desesperadamente: ¡No, espera! ¡Tienes que escucharme!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Esperaaaaahhhhh!. thumb|right|232 px|El "Previamente en..." en español latino *Cuando este especial fue retransmitido en Estados Unidos, se dividió en dos partes; la primera retiene el título original y la segunda adquiere el nuevo título de Weirdmageddon 4: Somewhere In The Woods (Raromageddon 4: En algún lugar del bosque). A dicha segunda parte se le agregó una sección de "Previamente en..." con una pequeña narración de Soos explicando que pasó en la parte 3. Esta parte también fue doblada en América Latina. *Casualmente desde el primer día de emisión de este especial en Latinoamérica, las primeras dos partes del Raromageddon, se emitieron antes unificándolas con las dos últimas partes del especial, de manera que fuera transmitido como una película con los 4 episodios unidos en uno solo. Líneas censuradas Se suavizan en el doblaje los diálogos que contengan insultos, referencias religiosas y menciones a la muerte. * Línea original: “''... My brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet ...” (“... Mi hermano tuvo '''estúpidos' planes, pero enfrentarse a un demonio espacial todopoderoso fue el peor de todos ...”). Línea doblada: “... Mi hermano tuvo absurdos planes, pero enfrentarse a una criatura espacial maligna y poderosa fue el peor de todos ...”. * Línea original: “''Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?” (“¡'Maldito seas', Bill! ¿Por qué te llevas todo lo que amamos?”). Línea doblada: “¡Te odio, Bill! ¿Por qué te llevas todo lo que amamos?”. * Línea original: “... A party that never ends with a host that never dies! ...” (“... Una fiesta que jamás termina con un anfitrión que nunca '''muere' ...”). Línea doblada: “... Una fiesta sin fin, un anfitrión eterno ...”. * Línea original: “''And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?” (“¿Y dónde encontrarán '''idiotas' que quieran construirlo?”). Línea doblada: “¿Y dónde encontrarán torpes chiflados que quieran construirlo?”. * Línea original: “''Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those idiots''” (“Tío Stan, estás viendo a los idiotas”). Línea doblada: “Tío Stan, estás viendo a los chiflados”. * Línea original: “''Just so we're clear. If I die, I'm suing all of you''” (“Solo para aclarar. Si muero, los voy a demandar a todos”). Línea doblada: “Que les quede bien claro, si no sobrevivo, voy a demandarlos”. * Línea original: “''... Maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death''” (“... Tal vez debamos inventar un plan que no incluya volar hacia una muerte certera”). Línea doblada: “... Tal vez debamos inventar un plan que no incluya volar hacia un fin certero”. * Línea original: “''I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now''” (“Creo que soy oscuro y torturado en serio ahora”). Línea doblada: “Creo que soy oscuro y retorcido en serio ahora”. * Línea original: “''... I've got some children I need to make into corpses ...” (“... Tengo unos niños que debo convertir en '''cadáveres' ...”). Línea doblada: “... Tengo unos niños que debo convertir en momias ...”. * Línea original: “''... Because I couldn't shake your stupid hand! ...” (“... Porque no tomé tu '''estúpida' mano ...”). Línea doblada: “Porque no tomé tu absurda mano ...”. * Línea original: “''... I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it! ...” (“... Tengo a los niños. Creo que '''mataré' a uno de ellos ahora solo por placer ...”). Línea doblada: “... Tengo a los niños. Creo que me desharé de uno de ellos ahora, sólo por placer ...”. * Línea original: “''Y-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?!” (“¡E-eres un '''idiota'! ¿NO te das cuenta que también destruyes tu mente?”). Línea doblada: “¡Eres un torpe! ¿No te das cuenta que también destruyes tu mente?”. * Línea original: “''... Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon! ...” (“... Date vuelta y mírame, '''demonio' de un solo ojo ...”). Línea doblada: “Date vuelta y mírame, criatura de un solo ojo ...”. * Línea original: “''It's called, "death ball"” (“Se llama, "'muerte''' ball"”). Línea doblada: “Se llama, furia ball”. No obstante, algunas menciones a la muerte no fueron censuradas. *“Los mortales intentan resistir, ¿eh? ¡Adorable!” (“''So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! ...”). 50px|noicon *“¿Qué? ¡Es suicida esa misión!” (“''What? That's a suicide mission!”). 50px|noicon *“... Como, esta sirena. No es el trasero de un pez muerto cosido a un mono embalsamado ...” (“''... Like, this mermaid. It's not just a dead fish butt sewn to a monkey carcass ...''”). 50px|noicon Transmisión Referencias Véase también *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios *Anexo:Cortos de Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios — Entre secretos Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Especiales de Disney XD Categoría:Especiales de Disney Channel Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Especiales de TV de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7